


you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Softness, kind of, they're in love really, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "I think about you a lot, you know.""All good thoughts I hope," George responds, thinking he likes looking at Alex better than looking at strangers.





	you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> drabble-like one shot i wrote at four a.m

George felt like he was stumbling over the people at the party, bouncing from corner to corner in hopes of a stimulating conversation.

James is consumed with his girlfriend, as is Will, making them laugh and kissing them through the alcohol at different sides of the flat. Only difference, he supposes, is that Will has to deal with a peppy ginger named Stephen as well.

George like Aria and Mia, both sweet girls with good sense of humor, but he can't help but wonder what it'd be like if he had a person to.

He gazes around the room once more, looking at the people he can only surmise are James and Fraser's friends.

Girls with skirts and freckles dusted across their skin, lipstick staining every cup they drink from.

Boys with straight teeth and shirts tucked in, a hand slipped in a pocket, offering George a nod when he passes.

He doesn't want any of them though, he thinks. Under the dim lavender glow of the apartment, he realizes the one he wants is nowhere to be found.

After not finding him in any of the rooms he almost slaps himself for not the checking the one place he would definitely be.

"Hey," He says as he opens the sliding glass door to the balcony, greeting Alex with a smile.

"George," Alex beams, "Come sit."

George does, back sliding down the brick wall to sit on the concrete, able to feel the cold through his jeans.

"Were you not having fun out there?" George teases, "Such a loner."

Alex sighs, turning to look at him with an inkling of a smile on his pink lips.

He looks pretty, George thinks. Everything about him is soft, from his hair that's getting long enough to cover his eyes to his jumper decorated with roses.

There's a hint of red across his ivory skin, lips looking bitten.

"I like being outside at night better than during the day," Alex says suddenly, and though a bit off topic George hums as he thinks.

"I like that things seem calmer - quieter, I guess."

Alex nods, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips but not taking a drink.

"Are you okay?" George asks, "Seriously, cause normally you make fun of me more."

"I'm okay, I've just been thinking."

"About?"

There's a breeze that makes George shiver, pulling his sleeves down further and he feels Alex move closer to him, albeit just a little.

"You," Alex answers, beer being set aside. "I think about you a lot, you know."

"All good thoughts I hope," George responds, thinking he likes looking at Alex better than looking at strangers.

"Always," Alex chuckles.

The thing that was so nice about Alex is sometimes they didn't have to talk. Maybe words weren't enough to describe what they have.

Secret glances and finding each other in the crowd, movie nights turned into a lazy make out in the silence of their apartment. Sex evolving from lust to feelings, mutters of adoration shared in the dark.

George used to love being alone, but now he imagines being alone with Alex.

They don't need words when Alex is leaning over to kiss him, hand curled around the back of his neck and fingers brushing into his hair.

They don't need words when George cups his cheek, skin warm to the touch.

They don't need words when Alex is pulling away to lean their foreheads together, hand dropping to his shoulder.

The sounds of people walking on the streets below are almost static as Alex rests his head on George's shoulder.

If touches could be poetic then he thinks Alex would be a masterpiece. He taps at George's hand that was before just resting in his lap.

He turns his hand over so Alex can lace their fingers, thumb brushing across his skin like a whisper.

He can feel Alex's warmth, like the morning sun had risen early and was shining onto the balcony.

They sit there for a while, and they don't need words to decide to go back to their apartment - they just needed a few more peaceful kisses before they push their way through the crowd to the door.

They kiss in the elevator, George's back to the wall and hands on Alex's hips.

They pull apart after the door dings, but George thinks he'd kiss Alex in front the whole city of London it meant he could spend more time with him.

They get home and he contemplates asking if they were gonna sleep in the same room that night, but Alex heads straight to George's anyway.

He leaves kisses all down George's chest before he turns the lamp off, draping his limbs across him.

It almost feels like they should say they love each other then, but George's rub of his back and how Alex clings to him seem to say it enough.

Words are complicated, so easily messed up and George thinks that with Alex, they don't need words.

Words aren't needed to know that George is in _love_ with Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed every kudos and comment is so much appreciated!! mwah


End file.
